dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Devil's Castle
The Devil's Castle is a very dark and spooky castle located in the Devil's Hand. Lucifer and many other Demons live here. You may battle here. *Ace *Loke Stat's Giga Super Saiyan Ace's Stats *Race: Saiyan/Alien *Level: 13 *Speed: 57 *Damage: 128 *Health: 16,200/25,000 *Powerlevel: 12,288,019,880 *Energy: 2,370 Demon Overlord Loke's Stats *Race: Saiyan/Demon *Level: 10 *Speed: 95 *Damage: 132 *Health: 9,240/15,000 *Powerlevel: 339,000,000 *Energy: 2,380 The Fight *Ace eyes Loke and gets in his stance. "Finally we get to test our strenght against each other", Ace says. "Let's do this", he says as he rushes Loke to deliver a kick across the face and a knee to the jaw. Ace then flips backwards and mule kicks Loke into the air but misses, followed by Ace afterimaging behind Loke and firing a Kamehameha which was dodged. *Loke had managed to jump back after the knee and recover, smiling wide before frowning and rushing Ace. He quickly seemed to be going for a punch in the face, but ducked down and punched Ace hard in the gut. After that he followed up by making a sword appear thanks to materization, and slashing Ace up and down the chest 2 times (1 hits) before attempting to kick him away, but misses, and firing evil flame to finish up, but misses again. *Ace recovers from the attack and pulls out his sword, rushing Loke and slashing him 4 times (1 hits) before grabbing Loke's hands and flipping backwards to back flip kick him. Ace then jumps back to fire a Death Beam, but misses. *Loke jumped back and thought to himself. He had thought about getting a senzu been through materalzation, but chose against as he stood up, making two decently sized blades appear in each hand "I....will not be beat, by a 9 year old!!!!!!" Loke could feel the rage of when he lost to lamp and was killed all flooding back. He gripped the handles of the blade so hard he could swear his hands were going to begin to bleed. The demon inside of him had began to get free, and as his rage reached it's peak, he screamed out so loud he could be heard in the world of the living. For that one instant, Loke's hair turned a darkish yellow and his eyes turned green. He refused to lose to Ace, he refused to lose to ANYONE. In a blind rage, he rushed Ace and slashed up and down Ace's body 7 times, before losing the swords and spinning around into a full on elbow to the jaw. Making a quick three-sixty, loke grabed Ace by the head and ramed the saiyans head right into his knee, before punching Ace away with a hard right hook and preparing for the next attack, his hair going back to normal, noticing he still didn't have enough energy to maintain the form just yet, but now knowing at least some of the feeling of being a super saiyan, even if it was only for a few seconds. Category:Locations Category:Other World Category:Other World Battle Grounds